Be My Dead Companion
by bluelightningbug
Summary: "Piper would have thought she was delusional, if this hadn't been the fourth time she'd seen him this week. His scent wreathed around her- burnt wood and nutmeg- soft and translucent fingers tilting her head upwards." T for character death, and adult themes. Nothing sexual, however. Jasper, and one-sided Liper. READ.


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

_Don't cry, Beauty Queen._

Piper would have thought she was delusional, if this hadn't been the fourth time she had seen him this week. His scent wreathed around her- burning wood, and nutmeg- soft and translucent fingers tilting her head upwards.

_Keep your chin up. Things will always get better, right?_

She felt the ghostly fingers whisk away from her skin, leaving a cold trail of air behind.

_Wrong._

His voice wasn't warm, and comforting anymore. Instead it was cold, distant, and eerie.

"Leo," she breathed, her eyes closed, and tears still slipping past her eyelids. "Stop".

_Stop what? Stop joking around? Stop embarrassing you? Stop what, Pipes. Stop breathing? Because I've already done that._

"Stop it," she choked out. "Stop torturing me".

His face came into view for the first time, much like she had last seen him. His black curls were still out of control, and skin still tan and smooth. But his eyes were cold, and dry. Not a trace of a smile adorned his rosy lips. He tilted his head to the side, pretending to be confused.

_I don't understand. You once told me that what you deliver is what you deserve. Aren't I just treating you like you treated me, in a sense?_

"You're just teasing me", Was her whispered, and barely audible, reply.

_Exactly._

She watched warily as her dead comrade glided over to her jewelry box, familiar with the new way he moved. Instead of the clumsy waltz she had been accustomed to, Leo's spirit moved with utmost elegance and grace.

His nimble fingers sifted through her accessories. Picking out a simple necklace, he dangled it in front of his face as he inspected it. Just for a moment, Piper could see the old Leo. The expressions that Leo wore when he was alive.

_I remember when Jason gave this to you. Such a shame, such shoddy craftsmanship._

He dropped it in disgust. Disdain was written all over his face.

_I could have done much better._

Piper choked back another sob, clutching her arm to her stomach, as she sat hunched over on her bed.

"I know".

Leo ignored her, looking over the dark room with an uncaring and impatient smirk.

_How is Jason? I'm quite curious to know how he's dealing with all- he waved his hands around- this._

Piper's previously closed eyes fluttered open with surprise. "You haven't visited him yet?"

_No. Only you, Pipes._

She hated the way her voice was trembling. "Why?"

_Because I love you._

His answer was so simple, so predictable, and Piper was utterly mystified as to why she didn't guess it before. Leo seem to read her thoughts.

_Mist is powerful thing. But there was a time when it was just you and me. Instead of Jason, it was me you loved._

His voice was so tired, and regretful. It was the most emotion she had seen from his ghost, and the most similar to when he was alive. But then she heard a shatter, so sudden and earsplitting, that her head jerked up only to see a broken flower vase on the floor, Leo standing above it.

_Obviously that changed._

His voice was sharp again, just like the broken pieces of glass.

_That's okay. He makes you happy, doesn't he?_

He looked pointedly at her tear stained cheeks, mussed up hair, and hunched figure. Piper didn't respond.

_You know, he was thinking about proposing to you, before you saw his text messages. Say yes to the cheating bastard for me._

She sobbed again, hands covering her face and palms digging into her eyes. Leo's ghostly fingers flitted over her hair, pushing it out of the way. But of course this only made her cry harder.

"Jason wouldn't cheat!"

_You must really be trying to run from the truth. Just like me._

"You're not Leo."

_Of course I'm Leo. I'm just dead. What you see here is pain, which has considerably lessened since Gaea realized that I wasn't worth anything. I just knew how to cover it up._

"No".

Leo picked up her wrist, lightly dangling if infront of him. His gaze roamed over the harsh red cuts marking the skin.

_How many times did you have to tell me to stop fooling around? Humor is a good way to hide the pain. You're going to need to remember that unless you want the entire camp knowing about this._

More tears slipped as Piper shook her head forcefully.

_You're going to kill yourself, Beauty Queen._

Again, she denied it, though her argument wasn't very convincing. "I'll stop myself before it comes to that".

Piper couldn't see him anymore, but his voice was still eerily winding it's way around her head, seemingly coming from all different directions. His breath, or what felt like a breath, tickled the back of her neck. She shivered.

_Whatever you say, Beauty Queen._

And then he was gone.

Her door burst open, revealing a rugged looking Jason, his eyes bloodshot and expression miserable.

"I'm so sorry, Pipes. This is all my fault, I'm so sorry. I swear I love you, only you-"

After a couple of seconds, his voice became white noise, and Piper stared at the broken vase, still laying on the floor. Leo's words rang in her ears. _You're going to kill yourself, Beauty Queen_. She shook her head once again.

But then she heard a faint tapping on her door frame, creating a pattern, and a rhythm. Morse code.

_If you change your mind, meet me in hell, on the riverside bank._

A pause. And then-

_Be my dead companion._

**A/N: I know that's pretty dark, and I'm sorry. I would love to hear some constructive criticism, and any other thoughts or questions that come to mind.**

**It's obvious Leo is OOC. But I tried to wrangle it with Pipers comment about the ghost not being Leo. How did that work out?**

**Thanks!**

**-bluelightningbug**


End file.
